


You, Who Painted my World

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, and they were room mates...., bully the virgin haha, i aint never seen two mentally stable best friends, takes place after A Flickering Flame chapter 4, they are ASTOUNDINGLY in love, they are as in love as two people can be, very short mentions of suicide, victor cries lol, yes this is smut but its incredibly vanilla and they say i love you many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Victor is absolutely terrified at the concept of hurting Hop but Hop just wants him to put it in already.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: something old something new something borrowed something blue





	You, Who Painted my World

**Author's Note:**

> me: i gotta finish chapter two of A Flickering Flame and chapter ten of Repairing the Rusted Sword and Shield!  
> my stupid brain: write porn for the WIPs  
> me: [immediately does it]

Victor takes a nervous breath, too many thoughts rushing through his head to keep his eyes locked with Hop’s. It's been enough time now, hasn’t it? He insists the place on his thigh the skin graft was taken from doesn’t hurt at all anymore even if the scar remains puffy and red. Each time Victor flinches when he goes to take Hop’s hand his lover rolls his eyes or groans in frustration before interlocking their fingers himself.  _ “But doesn’t it hurt?”  _ Victor has asked so many times. And each time it seems his answers get more positive. Going from  _ “Yeah, but I don’t care”  _ to  _ “As long as you don’t squeeze too hard”  _ to  _ “It’s just a little tender, I’m sure soon I’ll hardly notice anymore.”  _ That’s what makes Hop the most frustrated. No matter how many times he reassures Victor that it doesn’t hurt, it’s okay, you can touch me, the brunette stays anxious over it. Of course Hop was too for a long while but once he was able to take off the bandages and have the stitches removed and no longer need to worry about applying anything aside from lotion on the scars he stopped being as afraid of them. They’re...disturbing to see, he understands that, but they both know the part Victor is so afraid of is hurting Hop or triggering his PTSD.

Hop gently turns Victor’s head to face him and kiss him. Victor expects a little peck and some words of encouragement but instead gasps against Hop’s lips as his partner runs his hand back to run it through his hair. With the other he takes Victor’s hand to put it on his chest. The Champion can feel the throbbing of the Professor in training’s heart. It gives him Butterfree in his stomach. Hop opens his mouth slightly to encourage Victor to follow suit. Victor hums in approval as their tongues meet in the middle, flicking their tips together before converging alongside each other and gyrating. Hop presses his lips against Victor’s in a silent plea for more. He continues to pet Victor’s hair, releasing his grip on Victor’s wrist. Hopefully he recognizes the wordless request. Hop trails his fingers up Victor’s thigh to tap the tips against their softer inner side close to the spot Victor can already feel heat building. 

Victor rubs Hop’s chest, seeking out a nipple and grinding his thumb around it in a circular motion once he does. Hop jerks forward when Victor does, whining into Victor’s mouth. It just turns Victor on even more, Hop’s tiny sounds and shivers. He kneads the nipple between his fingers, twirling his tongue around Hop’s. Hop suckles Victor’s tongue in gratitude and moves his hand from his thigh to his groin, groping him and rubbing the spot he feels get harder and harder with the simulation.

Hop wetly parts their lips as Victor starts to tease his other nipple and move his now free hand to return the favor of grinding his hand into Hop’s dick. Hop nearly forgets what he wants to say as he whimpers. “Fuck me tonight,” he insists. Victor’s face flushes and his movement stutters in surprise. It isn’t as though the two haven’t touched each other before. The two of them have frotted against each other, dry humped, jerked each other off be it together or one after the other, given each other head, pretty much every type of vanilla foreplay in the book. Just not  _ that.  _ The reason is obvious. The idea of penetrating Hop scares the shit out of Victor. Even if the end result could turn out great, the fact he’d have no choice but to hurt Hop who he’s become so gentle with since his near death experience is what freaks him out. Hop hopes eventually things will feel some type of “normal” again, but he won’t let his hopes get too high. Upon both  _ experimenting  _ by themselves the two agreed that Hop was the one who enjoyed receiving more than Victor. 

“A-A-Ah...Are you sure? Really sure? Tonight?  _ Inside? _ ” Victor murmurs. Hop presses the bridges of their noses together.

“I can’t stop thinking about it. I…” Hop blinks a few times shyly. “I want your dick in me so badly. I, um, cleaned myself out before you came in. I want—” He drops his head to Victor’s shoulder in embarrassment. “I want you to fuck me and fill me with your cum. I want—I-I want my insides to take on the shape of your erection and I—” He shudders, grinding against Victor’s hand who, despite being shocked to silence, grinds back. Hop whines before continuing.”I can’t wait another day to feel you. Split me in two, fuck me as hard as you want, I can’t wait anymore,” Hop whimpers. Victor’s throat feels as tight as the crotch of his pants. He had no idea Hop wanted this  _ that badly.  _ He’s far too gentle to think of being rough right off the bat, but when Hop leans back again and looks at him with shining needy eyes his heart could stop. 

“Lay back. I’ll get lube,” Victor answers after mustering the courage. Hop smiles and Victor can tell he’s nervous too but his excitement and arousal is far stronger. Victor, albeit awkwardly because of his boner, walks around to the other side of their bed to snag the lube that’s inside. It isn’t like they often have people over or anything, but it just feels  _ weird  _ to keep it out in the open, right? When Victor turns back around he’s greeted by the sight of Hop taking off his pants and undergarments. He leaves his socks and their garters on and Victor thinks maybe Hop has picked up on the fact that Victor thinks they look outrageously sexy. Victor crawls back over on his hands and knees and gets between Hop’s legs, stomach doing backflips. 

“Okay, I’m gonna put my fingers in first,” Victor says. Hop expected as much but appreciates Victor telling him first and then waiting for a sound of approval or a nod yes. He leans back all the way on the bed before spreading his legs all the way and giving Victor full access to all of him. Victor’s dick twitches as he looks down at the pornographic view he has. Hop notices Victor rub his thighs together and smiles knowingly at him.

“The sooner you prep me the sooner you can put it in, you know?” Hop reminds him lightheartedly. Victor blushes and pouts.

“I know that! Give me a second,” he replies in embarrassment. He squirts a surplus of lube on one hand to which Hop raises an eyebrow. Sort of wasteful, but whatever. Can’t put it back in. He puts his finger tips under Hop’s balls and drips the cold lube down his taint and asshole. Hop shivers in response but tries not to look uncomfortable. Victor’s hand remains slathered in lube. He nervously snakes his hand between Hop’s cheeks to circle his fingertips around Hop’s asshole. Hop tips his head back, taking a shaky breath. It doesn’t even necessarily feel good yet, it’s moreso the anticipation that makes his dick twitch in response. 

Victor glances between Hop’s face, cock, and hole a few times before collecting himself enough to push a finger inside. He flutters his eyelashes in surprise that Hop doesn’t seem to feel any discomfort. “Did you stretch yourself before this?” Victor shamelessly asks.

Hop’s face turns red before he shyly confirms by saying “I told you I’ve been wanting this.” Victor gives a lopsided smile. That’ll make this a little less scary. Victor pushes and pulls his finger in and out of Hop who gives a small whine. With how much lube Victor is using Hop is less hesitant to say “Add another.” Victor feels dizzy with how much blood rushes to his cheeks. 

Victor nods quickly before bending his middle finger to slowly put it in. Hop wants to command Victor to go faster, force him open, fuck him with his fingers and then dick. He doesn’t, instead just covering his mouth with one hand. When Victor finally starts to thrust both fingers inside, Hop moans quickly, muffled by his hand. It makes Victor more enthusiastic to continue, spreading his fingers. Hop squirms, circling his hips around Victor’s fingers, who picks up the pace. It’s still relatively slow but enough to provide some more stimulation to Hop. “Try—Try bending and spreading your fingers more. Maybe you can, um...rub my prostate that way,” Hop asks through his fingers, a bit more flustered by saying that word. 

Victor looks down as he scissors Hop’s insides with his fingers. Seeing his lubed up pink inside makes his dick throb. He feels so lucky Hop wants this. He glances up to look at Hop’s erection, twitching with want. Starting to thrust a little faster, Victor curls his fingers when he pulls out, pressing into the upper side of his rectum. Hop squeaks behind his hand, unintentionally bucking his hips to thrust the air. Wordlessly Victor leans in to lick Hop’s cock and continues his search for Hop’s prostate. Hop gasps and grips the sheets with his left arm which causes him to wince. He’s grateful Victor doesn’t notice and stop.

Instead, Victor sits up slightly to lick Hop’s dick again. At the same time he wraps his lips around the tip of Hop’s erection he suddenly thrusts into Victor’s mouth and wails. Wide eyed, he looks at Hop and thrusts his fingers back into the spot he did before, massaging in a spot that feels a bit harder than the rest. Hop tries and fails to hold back a moan and Victor  _ knows  _ he’s found the organ he’s been seeking out. He presses against it over and over like a button and takes Hop’s dick back into his mouth, lapping up the prostate milk he’s already starting to drip. He starts to bop his head up and down in unison with his thrusts. Victor closes his eyes to take in the moment. It’s so fucking hot...Hop’s low moans, the taste of his dick, the feeling of his ass tightening around Victor’s fingers with each thrust. 

Hop writhes, cock throbbing against Victor’s tongue. Like this Victor has access to multiple of Hop’s weak points. He slurps delightedly, sucking up Hop’s prostate milk. After some thrusting he pauses to rub Hop’s prostate up and down like a light switch and his legs tremble. “Oooh my God, Victor, y-you’re—this is—! Ah, ah!” Hop yelps, unable to finish his sentence as Victor forces down almost all of his dick. Victor looks up at him, not pausing his fingering or blowjob. Hop takes a few frantic breaths before begging “You gotta stop or else I-I’ll end up cumming like this!”

Victor fucking  _ shrugs  _ before getting right back into his rythm. Hop throws his head back and moans. With hot breath on the tip of his dick Victor says “You can fuck my mouth as much as you want. You know I can take your load.” Hop covers his face with his healthy forearm to hide the tears budding in his eyes from the stimulation. He might feel guilty after but with permission given he thrusts into Victor’s mouth. Drool drips down his chin and Victor groans around Hop’s cock. With his free hand he palms himself, eyebrows furrowed as he squirms. 

“Uugn! VVVictor, I’m so close!” Hop sobs, arching his back and reaching down to hold Victor’s head in place and fucking his mouth. Victor gags but doesn’t stop him, just sucking harder and massaging his prostate. Hop cums  _ hard,  _ asshole tightening and twitching around Victor’s fingers as if to urge them in instead of out. Despite his earlier words Victor doesn’t manage to gulp down all of Hop’s semen in time, a good bit dripping down his chin and onto Hop’s balls. Victor gasps for breath, vision spinning. He slowly removes his fingers from Hop who whines at the absence, Victor sits up, leaning back onto his knees, and they get a good look at each other. Victor’s pink lips wet with cum that covers his cheeks and chin. Hop’s Yamper eyes quickly turn sultry at the erotic sight.

“You’re too good to me, luv. You’re gorgeous,” Hop murmurs with shaky breath. Victor smiles with his lips parted as he struggles to catch his breath. Despite the fact he’s just orgasmed, Hop remains half erect. He reaches up and swipes some cum off Victor’s chin. “Let me make you feel good too.”

Victor pouts, flustered at his partner’s kind words. He gets the message. “If you’re sure, I’ll do my best.” Hop sits up on his elbows just so he can hungrily watch Victor undress. His hands are shaking as he unbuttons and pulls down the zipper of his trousers. There’s a small wet spot in his boxer briefs where his cock is straining the fabric. Hop sighs lovingly as Victor pulls both his garments down to his thighs. He’s so in love with all of Victor and that includes his perfect cock. It matches him exactly. Delightfully long but on the thinner side with a slight arch. Hop knows looking at it that he'll be able to hit him exactly where he wants it. His heart skips a beat as Victor slowly strokes his erection with his lubed up hand to put the rest of it on himself. He bites his lips and his dick twitches in his hand.

Excitedly Hop says, “I want you to take me so badly.” The two meet eyes and Victor shuffles his pants and underwear past his knees so he can scoot up to Hop. Victor watches Hop spread his legs completely, welcoming him. He taps his feet behind him anxiously. This is actually fully happening. As far as a couple can go with each other sexually. Hop, who Victor is so afraid of hurting in any way on a constant basis, is asking for him to penetrate him. It...This is—fuck, this is so much to take in, is this real? They’ve been through so much together,  _ so much.  _ Through their happiest and most painful days. They’ve been each other’s firsts for probably a hundred different things and now here goes something else deeply personal on the list. It’s—Hop is his  _ everything _ and of all the people in the world Hop chose  _ him.  _

“Victor!? Sweetheart, if you want to stop we can!” Hop yelps nervously, reaching up to hold Victor’s face. Victor blinks before shaking his head.

“No! No, I want to do this, I-I’m just—this is  _ so much _ and I’m scared but I want to do this with you and, augh, I’m sorry, I just,” Victor rambles, eyes shining with unfallen tears. “I love you so much.”

It takes effort for Hop not to start crying. He’s so lucky. After his suicide attempt and with his ugly scars and depressive episodes Victor  _ loves him.  _ Victor loves him enough to almost cry during sex just because he gets so caught up in his adoration of Hop. Hop holds Victor’s face, rubbing his cheeks and smiling reassuringly. “I love you too. Always have and always will. That’s why I wanna do this with you.” His smile grows and cheeks redden when he adds “I want us to pleasure each other at the same time. I wanna feel your cum inside me so I’ll keep thinking about our sex for hours after.”

Victor leans in to kiss Hop who kisses him lovingly back. Both want to kiss more, but only after they’ve properly set themselves up. Holding his cock steady Victor presses its tip against Hop’s wanting hole. He relaxes his muscles and exhales slowly. Victor stares at him before Hop snickers and says “Go ahead.” With that, Victor slides the head of his erection into Hop’s ass. It’s tight but not painful for either of them considering the somewhat unnecessary surplus of lube and how thoroughly Victor fingered him. Hop tilts his head to the side, embarrassed to have Victor watching all of him with such attentiveness. He keeps going, pushing inside. Hop’s insides throb around Victor’s dick that returns the response. He leans forward more, putting his hands on Hop’s waist to hold him in place. Hop pressed his hips down, yearning for Victor to put more in.    
“I’ll–I’ll go slowly,” Victor says despite the fact he’s already going plenty slow and isn’t even all the way in. Eyebrows furrowed in focusing on controlling himself and his movements he starts thrusting in and out of Hop. Not more than the first four inches but the tip of his dick grazes Hop’s prostate when he pushes inside and the tiny teasing touches are driving Hop wild.

“Put t-t-the whole thing in, I–Victor, please, faster,” Hop begs, voice airy and seductive. Victor bites his lip in anxiety before nodding and humming in recognition. With the next thrust he inserts his full length. Hop moans encouragingly and his heart skips a beat. He draws his hips back before thrusting in again, speed now becoming moderate in comparison to before. Hop tries to cover his face with his hands as Victor’s rod skids along his P-spot and makes him whine. 

“Don’t hide, baby, I wanna hear you,” Victor murmurs. Hop keeps his hands close to his face, curled nervously.

In retaliation Hop adds “Then you–you’ve gotta make me moan more.” Victor’s skin prickles. “Stop holding back.”  _ ‘It’s nerve wracking, but...Hop wants it. Hop is asking. So it’s okay to fuck him like my body is telling me to?’ _

Victor gasps as he tugs Hop’s hips towards him in time with his thrusts. Hop raises his legs more, unintentionally giving Victor a clear path straight to his most sensitive part. When he thrusts against it Hop cries out, mouth wide open and body shamelessly twitching and grinding towards Victor. His lover aims again and again, poking that special spot at the end of each thrust. Hop moans with each one in varying volume depending on how head on the hit was. He tightens around Victor’s cock over and over, physically begging him not to stop. Victor grunts through his teeth, moaning in return when Hop sucks and strokes his dick with his insides. It's good,  _ really  _ good, but it’s not enough. Hop reaches out and holds Victor’s wrist to be sure he has his full attention. When they lock eyes Hop begs, “Faster. Harder. J-Just–Just–Ah! M-Mess me up! Fuck me till I’m speechless, please!” Victor’s eyes go wide and he glances all over the place. Wow wow wow okay that was just said to him. When Victor parts his lips to say what Hop knows he will he reminds him, “I need you.”   
Victor’s hips buck on their own at those words and Hop squeaks. Finally, like both of them have been wanting, Victor fucks Hop. Like  _ actually  _ fucks him. Not small shallow thrusts or ones that just barely hit the spot, thrusts that pierce through Hop directly into his prostate. Hop’s dick throbs desperately at the feeling and Hop can’t hold back the moans Victor is tearing out of his mouth. Victor breathes heavily, moaning in a duet with Hop. These delicious tight slick walls needily grasping at his twitching rock hard cock. He can’t stop thrusting, he and Hop’s bodies slapping against each other and covering their thighs in lube. “Hop! Haah–Hop, nngh, your ass feels–! Amazing!” Victor praises, banging Hop passionately.

Between uncontrollable moans Hop replies “Feels sooo good! Hnn, aah! Victor, Victor, Victor, don’t stop! F-F-Fuck me–Fuck me however you want, j-just don’t stop! So deep, ah! Ah!” Victor’s outrageously aroused, every cell in his body screaming to bang Hop’s brains out. He wails, fucking Hop with all he’s got. Hop can’t control himself, screaming out “Yes! Just like–li-like that! Aaah! Yesyesyes oh my God, Victor!”   
“I love you so much!” Victor hurries to say between desperate breaths. Hop laughs like he’s really lost it before he slurs the exact words back. Victor’s shoulders shiver the closer he gets to orgasm. He’s never felt quite this good before. And while Victor is thinking that, Hop can’t think of  _ anything  _ while getting his brains fucked out. First Victor fingering him and sucking him off, then starting so tantalizingly slow till he was begging, and finally tearing up his rational thoughts into confetti by overwhelming him with pleasure. 

To Victor’s surprise and confusion, Hop wails and moans loudly several times in succession, arching his spine and his eyes rolling back. Around Victor’s hips his legs tremble. He humps the air and whines essentially gibberish with how many stutters are there. Victor, continuing to thoroughly fuck Hop in the ass, watches in awe. Hop tightens around him a  _ lot  _ and Victor  _ knows  _ he definitely orgasmed just now. Yet, he doesn’t ejaculate, cock full mast and leaking prostate milk. Due to Hop’s performance, Victor’s been given a splendid reaction on his cock. It’s so much, it’s so good, everything is so hot, he can’t stop, he—

“Hop! Hop, Hop, I’m cumming! Ah, fuh—so—you’re so damn sexy! Aahn!” Victor shouts out before burying his cock into Hop’s guts and finishing deep inside him. Hop grinds his ass down, accepting all the cum that gushes into his insides. He makes a few more medium thrusts before pulling out slowly. He coats all of Hop’s inner walls with semen that proceed to dribble out once he pulls out completely. The two of them breathe heavily, throats dry and teary eyed. 

Hop looks at Victor with a weak smile and requests, “Kiss me.” Victor understands the unspoken command is to jerk him off, but for Hop’s benefit he waddles over on his knees, pants getting pulled down his calves as he does. He lays next to Hop on his side and Hop immediately wraps his arms around him. Hop opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Victor not hesitating to kiss him. As much as they both adore their soft slow romantic kisses, Hop moans into Victor’s mouth as the brunette wastes no time to stick his tongue in his mouth. Hop is helplessly kissed, their making out wet and frantic. Victor reaches to Hop’s painfully hard dick and wraps his hand around it, jerking him off. It isn’t as quickly as he fucked him but it’s definitely enough to make him squeal and cling to his lover. 

They kiss open mouthed, tongues lapping at each other in the space between their faces. It’s loud and lewd and Hop is whining the whole time as he thrusts into Victor’s hand, loving that well needed friction. Victor sucks on his tongue and to his shock, the combination of that and the pumping of his dick pushes him over the edge again. He cums so hard it gets on both of them, even on his own chest. And boy is it a lot of cum, probably the most he’s ever shot in one go. Hop clings to Victor, shaking non stop as his orgasm washes over him. Despite both his hands being pretty gross Victor wipes one off on his shirt before petting Hop’s head with it. They’ll definitely need showers after this so it’s not like having cum in your hair matters right now. 

Hop gives Victor several wet kisses. Victor laughs hoarsely. He is so so so glad it’s just the two of them living here. Well, hopefully no one on the floor below or above them heard, but that’d be a problem to deal with later. Breathing heavily Hop says with a smug smile, “Worth it, right?”

Victor rolls his eyes and huffs. “Yes. Very worth it. Hehe.” Victor pushes their noses together Hop shuffles even closer to him so Victor can return the embrace. “I’ve really never felt so good…”

Hop smiles big, that smile Victor loves more than anything. “Me too! I might be sore but it...any soreness I feel right now is worth it.” And like usual even without specifying Victor knows what he means. I’m okay if I feel sore because he had sex. I’m so happy it happened. I’m okay if I feel sore from my suicide attempt. It’s proof that you saved me. 

“I love you. You’re so cute and hot,” Victor murmurs, closing his eyes in relaxation. 

Hop giggles and replies “I love you too, but you know I think you are more.” Hop closes his eyes too. They both melt into the mattress and each other. Exhausted but incredibly happy and most of all deeply in love. 


End file.
